gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Not What He Seems
"Not What He Seems" is the eleventh episode in the second season of Gravity Falls, and the 31st episode overall. It is set to premiere on March 9, 2015. Official overview After government agents take Stan into custody, Dipper and Mabel question how much they really know about their Grunkle Stan. Synopsis As Stan is hit with a water balloon, Dipper and Mabel come up to him, ready to honor him as "not just their great uncle, the greatest uncle." While flattered, Stan struggles to tell his niece and nephew of a secret he has been keeping, but opts to hold off on informing them. He takes to pacing in solemn reflection of his situation, when he notices that he has been targeted by government agents. A special op proceeds to tackle him, and Agent Trigger comes up behind him to signal others to secure the Shack. Worried and perplexed, Dipper and Mabel inquire what is happening, before they notice Agents Powers and Trigger, whom they thought had been eaten by zombies. The agents clear up their situation to the children and proceed to put Stan in their car, sending him away to be interrogated about suspicious activity. Credits *'Written by' *'Directed by' *'Storyboarded by' *'With the voice talents of:' **Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines **Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines **Alex Hirsch as Stan Pines ** Nick Offerman as Agent Powers ** Brad Abrell as Agent Trigger *'Additional voices' **Dee Bradley Baker as Waddles **Jennifer Coolidge as Lazy Susan Wentworth **Will Forte as Tyler **Alex Hirsch as Bill Cipher and Old Man McGucket (slightly possible) **Various as Government Soldiers Production notes Character revelations *As a child, Stan excelled academically, earning the grade of "A+" in nearly every subject. However, he was weak physically, as evidenced by a "D-" in physical education *Stan has stolen nuclear waste, which he used to fuel up the universe portal. *The U.S. government has tracked numerous illegal activities regarding Stan, including activities relating to the Mystery Shack (as shown by the deed being on the board of evidence). It is shown that he has been spied on for a long time. Series continuity * Numerous prior episodes have alluded to the events of this one: **A cryptogram at the end of the opening sequence states that "Stan is not what he seems." **Bill Cipher references the onset of "something big" in "Dreamscaperers" and "Sock Opera." In the former episode, he tells Gideon Gleeful that he has been working on something, and describes "a darkness approaching. A day will come when everything you [Pines] care about will change." **"Into the Bunker" reveals that the Author predicted a catastrophic event and prepared enough supplies to last him several decades. **In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," Old Man McGucket's calculations suggest an impending apocalyptic event occurring in less than a day, and Agents Powers and Trigger reference picking up a reading. Bill's return is also foreshadowed, and the cryptogram from the theme song is repeated in the end credits. *Stan's altercation with Will E. Badger in his attempts to steal him from "Soos and the Real Girl" have been noted by the agents. *Stan's failed self-made vacuum brand from "Dreamscaperers" is referenced. *The nuclear waste used to power the Universe portal from "Society of the Blind Eye" is mentioned to have been stolen by Stan. *Stan continues to sport his bandaged wound he first acquired in "Society of the Blind Eye," which was consecutively seen in "Blendin's Game" and "The Love God." *Agent Powers and Trigger's survival of the zombie attack first revealed in "Scary-oke" is mentioned. Trivia *A countdown leading to this episode could be viewed at http://www.themysteryofgravityfalls.com/countdown/ *Bill Cipher might make a return in this episode. Cryptograms *In the code on the countdown website, the cryptogram "GRQ'W FRSB WKDW IORSSB" can be seen, which decodes to "DON'T COPY THAT FLOPPY". This seems to be a request to not duplicate the countdown website's code, as it refers to a anti-piracy program."Don't Copy that Floppy" Wikipedia article. ru:Не тот, кем кажется Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Unaired episodes Category:A to Z